


Wild

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Patton downloads Pokemon GO and gets Roman to come along with him for the day.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Kudos: 13





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> look me in the eyes and tell me that Patton would not love Pokemon GO

Roman flipped another page in his book, shifting slightly on his bed, trying to find a new position to read in.

"Roman!" His door flew open and Roman dropped his book in surprise.

"Patton! Is everything okay?" He scrambled to get up, stumbling over his feet on the way.

Patton glowed, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes! Better than okay! I got my phone to update!"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Okay...? That's great-"

"And I got Pokemon GO!"

Roman broke into a grin. "Why didn't you lead with that? That's so cool, can I see?" Patton nodded, already pulling his phone out of his pocket to show him.

"I'm going Pokemon hunting today, do you want to come?" Patton asked, twisting his head to look at Roman as he leaned over his shoulder to look at the phone.

"Of course I want to!" Roman poked Patton playfully in the side. "Can't miss you catching a Ho-Oh, can I?"

Patton rolled his eyes, still smiling as he swatted Roman's hand away. "I'll be quite pleased with a Zubat, thank you very much."

Roman was already putting on his sneakers. "Alright, then. First order of business: Zubat. Ho-Oh can be after lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
